1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the invention relate to an audio apparatus, an audio system, and an audio signal transmission method, and more particularly to an audio apparatus for wirelessly transmitting an audio signal, an audio system, and an audio signal transmission method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the rapid development of multimedia technology, it is now possible for users to view high-quality video on large display devices and listen to high-quality audio at home using multimedia devices, such as high-definition televisions (HDTVs) and digital versatile disc (DVD) players.
A home theater system provides high-quality video and stereo audio, and uses a multichannel surround sound system, such as a 5.1 channel sound system. A home theater system using 5.1 channels extracts and reproduces sound for each channel, and thus provides clear and realistic sound of the highest quality.
The 5.1 channel sound system includes a main unit to support a multichannel surround sound system, such as a 5.1 channel Digital Theater System (DTS) system and/or a 5.1 channel Dolby Digital system, and 5.1 channel speakers including a front left speaker, a center speaker, a front right speaker, a rear left speaker, a rear right speaker, and a subwoofer speaker.
Each of the speakers is placed at an appropriate position to provide 5.1 channel audio having high-quality sound.
However, since each speaker is connected to the main unit by wire, if the speakers are far from the main unit, the speaker wires may cross the user's listening space. As a result, there are limitations on where speakers may be placed, and the presence of the speaker wires may detract from the appearance of the home theater system.